Un pacto entre los dos
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Una relación que por más que nada, amor y masoquismo, pero es lindo [SorrentoxKanon]


**Un Pacto entre los dos **

El comandante marino... Kannon de SeaDragon... tenia en su mirada pérversidad... y su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa sadica... mientras se acercaba con pasos fuertes hacia el pilar del Atlantico Sur... donde solo se escuchaba una melodia hermosamente tranquila...

Sorrento de Syrena estaba nervioso... el sabia lo que se aproximaba... de hecho ya habia quedado con Kannon, cumplir su mas grande fantasia con el... que alguien... para ser mas especificos... Kannon lo poseyera de la manera salvaje... de la manera mas fuerte que nadie se pudiera imaginado...

En conclusión... lo que vendria acontin uación... ya estaba planeado por ambos...

_**Róbalo, amárralo, pégale,  
goza su dolor  
muérdelo, lastímalo, castígalo,  
comparte su pasión   
agárralo, desgárralo, azótalo,  
sufre el corazón  
cálmate, tócalo, mímalo,  
una canción de amor**_

Despues de varios munutos de caminata... el comandante Marino llego a su destino... parandose enfrente de la marina que solo sostenia con nerviosismo su flauta entre sus manos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados... ppor que sabia que si lo hacia... alomejor hechaba a perder el momento...

Kannon comenzó a casarlo... parecia un depredador frente a su presa... hasta que lo atrapo por detras y lo amordazo con una de sus manos y la otra lo rodeo por la cintura... su rostro tenia una mueca de autentico sadismo... daba miedo tan solo con imaginarse en lo que pensaba el ... mienbtras que Sorrento comenzaba a templar entre los brazos de Kannon intentando safarse... apesar de todo... ese era el pacto... que todo fparecierta una violación...

La Flauta de sorrento hizo eco en el pilar... mientras que Kannon ya llevaba amarrado a Sorrento como un gusanito de cuerdas... y amordazado con una mascada blanca... sus ojos estaban abiertos... suplicantes... por alguna razón... ya seestaba asustando de verdad... Kannon parecia que no tendria piedad ... aunque eso deseaba... tenia algo de miedo por el dolor que pudiera sentir... asi que ahogo un gemido de frustración... mientras era arrastrado por entre los corales... para llegar al Pilar del Atlantico Norte... donde Kannon vivia...

Al llegar a su pilar... entro con sorrento jalado por una cuerda que salia de la parte baja de sus pies... despues... con una enorme fuerza... lo levanto en el aire para aventarlo con fuerza contra la cama... y con una daga que guardaba de plata... corto la cuerda... mas a su paso dejo un rasguño por donde hubiese pasado el filo de el punso cortante... despues de ver como la ropa de Sorrento de manchaba de rojo... Kannon sonrio con malicia... despies... con los trozos de cuerda que quedaron... lo amarro de pies y manos... formando una X humana...

Sorrento comenzo a respirar fuertemente... mientras que gemia desesperado... algo le decia que esto no estaba bien... los ojos de Kannon le decian que no... que algo andaba mal... mas este se acerco a el... le tomo el menton con delicadeza y le beso los labios... haciendo que Sorrento se olvidara del miedo... mas este regreso mas rapido... al sentir como el frio del metal de la daga... se adentraba por debajo de su ropa oara desgarrarla... y dejarlo semidesnudo...

Kannon lo veia enteramente feliz... y empuño la daga de manera como si se la fuera a enterrar... mas aun asi ... le coloco la pinta filosa de esta en el pecho y la fue bajando lentamente por el torax descubierto de Sorrento... quiero apretaba los ojos y gemia de dolor...

Una herida no muy profunda mas aun asi sangrante se dejaba ver en el pecho bien formado de Sorrento ... que respitraba fuertemente y abria los ojos apenas con señas de dolor... mas su cuerpo le respondia de otra manera... exitandose de manera exagerada...

Kannon sabia lo que Sorrento deseaba en ese momento y no tardo mucho... asi que paso lentamente el perfil de daga por el miembro erecto de Sorrento, este dejo escapar un gritop de placer... despues termino por derramarse en la daga... manchandola de semen...

Kannon comenzo a pensar mientras que paseaba la punta de la daga por el cuerpo de Sorrento hasta que se le vino a la mente una idea macabra... y le extendio la daga a la boca... ordenandole que sabcara la lengua y lamiera la daga... Sorrento se nego... asu que Kannon frunsio en ceño se alejo de ahi solo para traer una cuarta... despues le pego en el abdomen volviaendo a ordenarle ... Sorrento no dijo nada... y Kannon dio dos golpes mans... Sorrento con lagrimas obedecio...

_**Sedúcelo, rasgúñalo, hiérelo  
goza su dolor,  
regáñalo, enójate, ódialo,  
hoy hace calor  
Ahhh... pro ámalo, bésalo, gózalo,  
pidele perdón   
Olvídalo, despiértate, hablale,  
fue un sueño sin razón...**_

Despues de que la daga quedara reluciendo de limpia por la lengua de Sorrento... sonrio complecido... Sorrento de nuevo estaba exitado... asi que amarro la punta del pene... con la misma mascada con la que habia amordazado a el general... despues lo azoto varias veces... haciendolo gemir de dolor... mientras que este se exitaba mas y mas.. 

Lo desamarro para voltearlo y ponerlo a gatas... y comenzar a ver como Sorrento disfrutaba ese trarto... le acaricio copn la cuarta la espalda... haciendolo estremecer... gimiendo... despues le abrio abruptamente las nalgas... y comenzo a empujar el artefacto dentro de el... Sorrento comenzo a gritar...

Cuando la cuarta estubo dentro de el... kannon comenzo a meterla u sacarla con fiereza... casi salvajemente... despues de un raro... que Sorrento suplico que ya no mas... la saco lentamente... provocandole dolor intenso... que explayaba con gemidos y jadeos... yt contorsiones sensuales a los ojos de el comandante... la cuarta salio completamente de el... con rastros de sangre... al parecer ... Sorrento era virgen... eso hizo que Kannon se exitara... y se tocara el solo... acariciandose... imaginandose que le haria ahora...

Se acerco a Sorrento por delante... y le hizo que con los dientes le bajara el suerre y sacara su miembro y comenzara a chuparlo... cosa que primero no quiso hacer... pero un golpe con la cuarta... lo hizo decidirse... comenzando primero a lamer la longitud de Kannon ... despues la introdujo en su boca... Kannon dejo escapar una exclamacion de placer... mientras que tomaba el cabello de el chico entre sus manos... jalando sin piedad... despues acelerando el ritmo hasta que exploto en la boca de este.. que se trago todo por orden de Kannon... 

Despues de eyacular en su boca... le dio unas palmaditas con la cuarta en las mejillas sonrojadas... despues se acerco por detras de el... y observo como salia un hilito de sangre de su avertura... y se inclino a probar el sabor metalico de aquel liquido rojo... Sorrento gimio pidiendo por mas caricias por parte de la lengua jugetona de Kannon que hacia de las suyas en esa parte...

Despues se separo abruptamente de el... le abrio las nalgas enterrando las uñas y lo penetro sin mas... comenzando a embestir con salvajismo... mientras que Sorrento gemia y gemia de dolor y placer combinados... mas asi pedia... rogaba por mas...

Cuando Kannon exploto dentro de Sorrento... este comenzo a gritar de dolor... suplicandole a Kannon que lo dejara eyacular tambien... asi que sion salir de el... y sin dejar de moverse... se recargo en su espalda... y le desamarro con torturosa lentitud la punta de su pene... para que despues con un grito desesperado de dolor... y sus ojos apretados... eyaculara con lastimera voz...

Kannon se extasion con eso... y salio de el... despues lo dejo recostarse... para abrazarlo contra si... quedando ambos agotados y dormidos... 

Pasaron las horas... y Kannon se levanto estirandose de manera felina... encontrandose a un lastimado Sorrento... mas loabrazo con cariño... y le beso la frente... aun dormia... parecia un angel... quien diria que preciada criatura tuviera tan bajos deseos... pero que se le va a hacer... al parecer... y por la sonrisa satisfactoria... la pasaron muy bien anoche...

Sorrento abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unas esmeraldas llenas de ternura... este le sonrio y le beso los labios... y se acurruco mas entre sus brazos...

- Te amo... Kannon  
- Creeme que yo a ti...

y se quedaron duermiendo de nuevo... imaginando ... y maquinando su nuevo pacto... para pasarla bien... hacer de sus encuentros... especiales...


End file.
